What Kids Don't Know
by HotPinkAliKat
Summary: After the war, people view the Animorphs in an entirely different way.
1. Chapter 1

**What Kids Don't Know**

**-/-**

**-/-**

"The cruelest dream is reality." –The Offspring, _The Kids Aren't Alright_

_-/-_

_-/-_

"Oh God, you can get posters of Marco Salazar Laroche now?"

"I know, right?"

"Isn't that, like, I dunno, kind of fame-whorey? I mean, it's not like he's an actor or anything."

"Who cares as long as he's frigging dreamy? Besides, he's kind of an actor now, since there's gonna be that TV show starting."

"God, you would, Lyssie."

"Shut up. You're just into that strong silent depressed type."

"Am not."

"Says the girl who has a Jake Berenson _shrine_."

"It's not a shrine! It's just paper clippings of Animorphs interviews."

"If Jake Berenson were all the Animorphs."

"Shut up. I just don't have enough time to track down all the Marco interviews, because there's like five million of them."

"Bitch, you don't have _any_ Marco interviews."

"That's because I gave them all to you! And you're not supposed to call me that, mom might hear."

"Your mom? Please, she's practically deaf."

"That's what she wants you to think. Besides, I wouldn't just collect Jake interviews if Tobias would give them."

"Tobias like Tobias Harper?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, no way. You want Bird-Boy's interviews?"

"I just think it's kind of romantic, you know? He goes to live like this wild mountain bird because he can never get over the love of his life. That Rachel must've been such a lucky girl."

"Um, Emma? He's a bird."

"Did you see those pictures his uncle put out there? He was actually kind of cute. Really dreamy eyes…I just think it's romantic, is all."

"Yeah, okay, Emma. Whatever you say."

"I mean, when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of romantic. I mean, Tobias and Rachel were like, doomed loves, like Romeo and Juliet and all, but the whole thing was really angsty secret superheroes saving the world. It's kinda like a modern fairytale or something."

"Yeah, if you're sick and twisted."

"I'm just saying. Don't you ever hope that kind of thing could happen to us? Wouldn't it be cool?"

"I guess. It'd be nice to have an excuse for my crappy grades."

"I thought your excuse was that you were too busy staring at the Marco collage in your binder."

"Shut up."

"I just think it'd be cool. It'd make our lives important. Way more cool than a bunch of teenagers growing up in Podunk. Not like many girls get out of here."

"Well, you might not. I'm gonna be an actress."

"I mean, I'm gonna be a writer, but you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah. Kinda sucks. Would be cool to like, fight aliens and not spend every single day in Boredom Town."

"Yeah. You know, every time I see a hawk I wonder if it's Tobias and he's gonna ask me to come save the world with him?"

"Jeez, girl. That's just sad, even for you."

"Shut up and go make out with your Marco poster."


	2. Chapter 2

{Banten! Banten!}

{What is it?}

{I just heard the news from Endolas! Apparently there was a shift in Z-Space, so some of the ships are going to get into port months earlier than expected, including the _Elfangor_. Do you realize what that means?}

{What? What makes that ship more important?}

{Prince Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill is on that ship!}

{What! He is going to be here, so soon? I thought he was staying on the main front, with the aliens.}

{No, he is finally coming back to get his hero's welcome. It is going to be in a few days, and we have to be sure to be there.}

{Of course, I would never miss a chance to meet someone like Prince Aximili. I wonder what he is like in person. The stories alone are amazing.}

{I cannot imagine having to fight alongside primitive aliens for that long without going mad! It must have been very difficult to keep them in line.}

{Maybe he is just a natural leader, someone who inspires loyalty in his followers. How else would he get promoted directly from aristh to prince? That kind of strength is an inspiration to all aspiring Andalite warriors.}

{Do you think he will ever teach at the Academy? I remember my older brother said that princes occasionally give lectures on combat. He even got to hear War-Prince Elfangor speak once. If Prince Aximili works at the Academy, then when we join, we might even be able to talk to him!}

{Why would such a great hero want to waste his time teaching arisths? No, he will be far too busy wiping out the rest of the Yeerk Empire, finally reunited with his true people.}

{Yes, but you know what that means.}

{Hmm?}

{All of them are going to wipe out the Yeerk Empire, and by the time we are warriors, there will be nothing to do but patrol. Who knows if the Electorate will even need a standing military?}

{They will always need someone to stand guard, I imagine.}

{Yes, but all of the intense battles will be over. Prince Aximili got to go and put tail into some slugs, carving his way through waves of Hork-Bajir and emerging victorious! We are going to be stuck chasing down Skrit Na.}

{True, but at least we will have a chance to go out and fight and bring honor to our names. Just because we were not lucky enough to be born earlier does not mean that we cannot become legends too.}


End file.
